broken and beaten by him
by Nightpain
Summary: A Germany x oc fic the first one I've actually ever concidered posting. Kinds violent, not the best ending. I'm still learning!


Waking up to the sound of bombs exploding and gunfire was how I had started my day for the past 6 months. Germany, Italy, Japan, and I had been at world war with America and his allies, and we where on the losing end.

I sat up-right in my small, one person bed and rubbed my eyes.

Then, all at once, the horrid memories came flooding back. Our allies, Japan and Italy, had both been overrun and murdered my Americas forces. 'No..' I think to myself. I couldn't afford to show weakness now, not in the middle of this hellish war.

Using all my willpower, I climb out of bed and get dressed for the day, deciding on a basic outfit of a black tank-top, long army camo pants, and black combat boots. I grab my red bandanna I had wore to so many of my battles, lost or won, and proudly tied it around my forehead, where it normally stayed, then headed out the door.

Other than the distant sounds of wild explosions off in the distance, our house was surprisingly quiet, for Germany hasn't awoken yet. I walk over to the coffee maker, as I do every morning, and click the 'On' button. Within minutes the air was filled with the pleasant smell of fresh coffee. Deeply inhaling the comforting scent, another memory returns to me. 'Coffee...'

"Morning gea!" Italy exclaims.

"Morn'n fili!" I return with the same excitement as Japan walks in.

"Ah, konechawa, gea-Cun." He greets in his strong Japanese accent. "Konechawa, Kiko-San!, sleep well?" "Hi. Arragato, thank you for asking." He smiles then quietly takes a seat at the kitchen table along side Italy.

It was going to be a beautiful autumn day today, and I was starting it with the greatest friends I've ever had, drinking a nice cup of-

The memory ended. I fell to my knees and quietly sobbed, knowing that I could never have another good morning like that ever again. Never enjoy having friends again. Not even enjoy a simple cup of coffee in the morning, all because of this damn war! All because of HIM. America was the leader of his side of the battle, the one who started all of this pain and suffering.

I feel a strong arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me onto a hard chest. I knew it was Germany. His showing of emotion towards me only urged my mourning sobs and cries deeper into despair and sadness. "If it's the last sing I do, he vill pay. He vill know how much hell he has caused." Germany's voice quavered with every word he spoke. "For Italy. For Japan. Ve vill get revenge. And I-..." He faltered. "I vill end him myself. Personally." My crying had subsided as he spoke. He had claimed revenge upon America and his allies and he'd be damned if he wasn't dead at his feet before this was all over.

"Ve vill claim all of Americas land. rule it. He will forever be humiliated. Humiliated by the ones that vill break down his empire." Germany promised. I knew that he was just talking out of pure rage, and knew that winning this war was a very slim chance, only having a small amount of mine and his already wounded soldiers.

Pulling my face from his chest, he and I drag ourselves out of the floor and start the day. In the bleak, gray, cold, harsh weather of late December.

It's been about a month since we've lost our dear allies, and were hardly making any progress. Due to the loss of my friends, I've been having God awful terrifying nightmares. Every night I would wake up either screaming in sheer terror, or jolting straight up right in a cold sweat.

The dreams are all the same. I'm running through the exploding battlefield of war, heading towards the agonized cries and yells of help coming from two very familiar voices. As I run through this bloody stretch of gray brown land, I'm shot in numerous places, but never in any vital places, thus still pushing forward. Upon arriving to the cries for help, I find two horribly beaten, blood soaked, bruised, men that are Japan and Italy. It's all I can do to throw just one over my back and sprint as fast as I can to safety. I can always get but one of my dear friends back, always being a different one each night. As i retrieve my second friend (tonight it being Italy) I'm

Stopped my a man with a sinister grin and a murderous look in his eyes. The evil man lets out a manacle laugh and draws a large handgun from his hind pocket and aims it my way.

"There's no way you can win this. You will never be the victor. You will DIE." He says before shooting me straight in my stomach. I crumble to the ground, dropping the unconscious Italian alongside me. The man then proceeds to draw out a rather large, almost like, dagger knife from its holster and proceeds to walks over to Italy and violently grab and jerk up his hair, exposing his neck. The man then gives me one last evil smile as he slices the throat of my best friend wide open, then quietly walks away, leaving me to die, and the dead body of Italy to wither away. Soon after this happens I wake up, and like I said, screaming, and in a cold sweat. I can never fall asleep again afterwards.

Germany noticed my groggy behavior and, once I told him what was going on, he insisted on me sleeping with him. Being sick and tired of sleepless nights, I take his offer with no hesitations at all, thinking "hey, it can't be no worse than the nightmares."

As night rolls around, I prepare for bed, pulling on a large lose t-shirt and short boxer shorts. I quietly make my way to Germany's room and softly knock on the door. "Come in!" He yells from within his room. I carefully open the door, reviling a well kept room and a shirtless German. I had always thought Ludwig was handsome, but had never imagined something like this.

I feel my cheeks heat up and realize I was staring, quickly devoting my attention to the floor.

"Vell, are ja gonna just stand there all night?" He asks in a playful tone. I snap out of my thoughts and laugh off his comment. "Ha! No, as long as your not a bed hog." I retort. He grins and gives me a jokingly ugly look. I laugh at his overractional face and jump into bed beside him. He throws the covers over the both of us and then says, "now I don't vish to be voken up at 3:30 in sie morning, so chill out for tonight, Bitte?" He says quietly. "I-I'll try..." Is all I can say.

He pulls me into a tight bear hug and says, "Guten Nacht gea" then quickly falls asleep. How does he do that? Then I realize, he's still hugging me. And he's hugging tight, which means no escape. It didn't matter though. I had liked Germany from the first time I had met him. What was there not to like? He was perfect in every way. So falling asleep like this was no problem for me.

And for once in a very long time, I slept peacefully, with only a happy feeling left in my chest and a small smile on my face.

A loud explosion is what woke me up. Startled, I bolt up out of my laying position and straight to to a sitting one. I look over at the clock. It read 3:27. So much for not waking up at 3:30. Then another extremely lout explosion and a blinding light from the window. I could barley hear anything! I feel a strong hand grab my arm and quickly pull me over the side of the bed. I look over to see Germany slightly peaking over the top of the bed. "What?..." I whisper. "America." He says in a grim tone. I felt my entire body tense and the blood drained from my face. I knew this couldn't be good. He was attacking and all our troops were wounded or had been killed, and this was probably his final attack, planning to wipe us out for good. Another supersonic explosion and blinding light. "Listen,..ve have to get out of here quick," he starts. "Ve have to get to the truck, vhen you move-" "stay low and don't be seen or caught." I cut him off. He smiles and says "you do pay attention during training." I nod and quickly dive for the bedroom door and sprint out with immense speed, looking back to see Ludwig right behind me. Within seconds were in the truck and speeding down the road in search for any place we could seek shelter in as America had already been hitting all our safe bases. We swerved around a tight corner and America took advantage of this slip up and fired a missile right at us from his battle-copter. The truck Japan, Germany, Italy, and I all had such great times in was now a total wreck, And it's passengers strewn about over a gray brown stretch of land. A battleground. Looking around, franticly trying to locate Ludwig, I final spot him about 16 feet away from the totaled vehicle, unconscious. 'Dear god' I thought, 'not this. Anything but this.' I quickly scramble up, feeling a sharp pain go through my side. Great, some broken ribs. I push through this pain and stumble over to the out cold body of Germany. I kneel before him to check his condition. He had a large gash that stretched clean across the right side of his head. There was no way he was gonna wake up any time soon, so I did the only thing I knew. I picked him up, did the best I could to throw him over my shoulder, and I ran. I had no idea where I was going or what I was doing but wherever I ended up was better than this place. I knew I couldn't outrun a helicopter, but I had to do something. As I ran, Americas helicopter came to a landing point about 75 feet in front of me. He clicked the engine off and the blades slowly came to a stop. All I could do was watch in terror as he slowly exited his now docked aircraft and walked over to my frozen state of a body. I couldn't move. I was to scared. Scared of losing the only friend I had left. The friend I had grown to love more than just a friend.

No I wasn't scared to die myself. I was scared for him. He was defenseless, and I can only do so much without a weapon. "Why?!" I yell at America. "Why are you doing this?!" That familiar sinister grin formed on his face as he simply replied " because you are weak. You are nothing. You can't win this war gea. You will never be the victor. You will DIE." And with those words he drew out that same large handgun and aimed it straight at me and pulled the trigger. This time I felt everything. The sonic-like speed of the the bullet ripping through my vital organs. Pain. Pure and utter pain. Like a white hot steel rod being slowly pushed through my stomach. I dropped to the ground, Ludwig falling in front of me. America laughed insanely as he paced a small circle around our two bodies. He then crouched down beside Germany and took in a fistful of his blonde hair and yanked up on it, showing quick access to his neck. America drew out his large carving knife and placed it at Ludwig's throat. I coughed up a lot of blood, but I managed to croak out a few last final words before America left us both to die. "L-Ludwig..." I reach my hand out as far as my body would let me. "I..." I caught up more blood. "Ich...liebe...d-ditch.." America gives me a fake sympathetic look and says in a childish voice "Awww...the two love birds can die together!" Then without a second thought he slashed my beloved Germany's neck and killed him. The last thing I ever saw was a grinning like crazy, blood splattered America, standing proudly over his two prized kills.


End file.
